


A3! One Shots

by Euthan (Silver_Acetylide)



Series: A3! [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, One Shot Collection, Possessive Behavior, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Acetylide/pseuds/Euthan
Summary: 茅崎至 / 立花泉的傻白甜短篇几则。基本上都很甜。
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Series: A3! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002564
Kudos: 4





	1. 谁不想看体能废茅崎至玩健身游戏呢

**Author's Note:**

> 茅崎至 / 立花泉，交往中设定。
> 
> 短篇，一发完结。
> 
> 剧情梗概：
> 
> 至至：晚上好，我是小至（たるち），今天给大家带来的是好评如潮的健身游戏《健身环大冒险》的实况。
> 
> （大概三十分钟后）
> 
> 至至：（瘫在地板上，疯狂喘气）这次实况……呼……就到这里……大家、下期再见……
> 
> 围观全程的泉妹：……
> 
> 雷点预警：
> 
> 非常不是人话的日语翻译腔，运动过量表现描写，肢体接触及性暗示，大量私设与脑补。

茅崎至自从和立花泉交往……不，自从他和立花泉熟悉起来开始，就对她在自己的游戏时间出没这种事不怎么排斥了，甚至在玩不太需要全神贯注的游戏时，还会边打边跟她聊天。

一来二去地，本来对游戏知识堪称贫瘠的立花泉，也在他的长期扫盲下对这些事多了一点了解，交往之后更是主动关注起了这些事。

所以她会听说近期在 Gamer 圈子里大火的那款健身游戏，也是难免的。

“至先生不打算玩玩看吗？《健身环大冒险》。好像评价很高也很有意思的样子。”

“啊，这个就有点……”茅崎至第一反应当然是拒绝。他对一切试图让他运动的游戏都敬谢不敏。

“但是至先生的体能真的还挺让人头疼的，基本没法加动作。虽然春组并不是主打动作，但是也不能完全没有。玩了这个的话，多少会改善一点吧……？”立花泉有点困扰地皱起眉。不愧是戏剧脑。

可恶啊。她露出这么烦恼的表情太难拒绝了。

茅崎至冷静地跟小女朋友谈条件：“我玩了有什么奖励吗？”

“这游戏的钱我管报销？”

算上环也确实不少钱呢。茅崎至有点动摇，但没松口：“我体能真的很废的。”

“唔……给你买一套 amiibo 手办？”

茅崎至已经想答应了，语气渐渐软化：“……而且，我不想让你看到我狼狈的样子。”

立花泉决定使出杀手锏：“圆桌骑士系列最近又要开音乐会了，我们一起去听吧？票钱我来出。”

茅崎至脑袋埋在她颈窝处，放弃抵抗：“钱就不用了，我来吧。你愿意和我一起去听我就很开心了。”

几天之后，游戏到货了。

茅崎至设置好麦克风，把 Switch 连到外接屏幕上，以向死而生的悲壮开始录制实况：“晚上好，我是小至（たるち），今天给大家带来的是好评如潮的健身游戏《健身环大冒险》的实况。”

他瞥了一眼坐在旁边的立花泉。她笑了一下，做了个加油的手势。

“……本来我呢连 VR 射击游戏都不想玩，这种健身游戏更是绝·对·没打算碰的，不过最近发生了很多事，最后还是决定录了。”

他按照教程把绑腿绑好，填了几条半真半假的个人信息，一步一步测完了推力拉力之类乱七八糟的东西，这才开始了游戏。

跟着咪普利老师做完简单拉伸之后的新手教学只需要原地跑步就能过关。反正对速度没什么要求，即使除了腿长一无是处的至先生也可以轻松通过。

他一边用健身环操纵着角色跳起来吃金币，一边小喘气说着自己在考虑要不要一会改一下难度设置。

但还没放松多久，下一关就遇怪了。

“啊，是遭遇战。攻击，攻击，要怎么攻击我看看……深蹲，高举双臂推入，抱膝式，椅子姿势？看起来都很不妙啊。就第三个吧，感觉会好一点。——这个次数是认真的吗，会死的吧？”

茅崎至做了没到十次已经说话带喘了：“真的假的，……呼，明明次次都是 best，打出的伤害也太低了吧？一想到还要做这么多次，我已经、不太行了……”

立花泉顾及到他还在录实况，没有说话，凑过去给他看自己的手机。

手机已经打开到备忘录的界面，上面写着：“为了之后能一起去圆桌骑士音乐会，不要放弃呀至先生！”

茅崎至趁下一次抱膝式的空当抻着脖子啾了她一口，然后没骨头似的倚在她身上努力平复呼吸。立花泉被吻了个措手不及，差点叫出声来，气恼地拍了拍他，示意他赶快继续打怪。

茅崎至侧头蹭了蹭她。汗津津的，但并不惹人厌。

唯一的问题是距离太近了。

肩颈的部分清楚地感觉到了他呼出的气流。明明是合理的温度区间，却觉得烫得离谱。简直就是引人犯罪。她都不知道让茅崎至玩这个游戏到底是在折磨他还是折磨自己了。

等茅崎至开始腹肌防御的时候，她默默把备忘录上的字改成了：“还有力气偷袭，看来强度还不够。”

茅崎至见状对她露出委屈的表情。

真拿这人没办法。立花泉默默把备忘录上的字删完了。

路上遇见的几个小怪他就应付得有点吃力了，不停地出汗，擦都擦不完。

又要打怪又要跑步上台阶，等到了第一世界的 BOSS 面前，茅崎至已经心脏跳到嗓子眼儿，累得连吐槽堕拉攻这个角色设计的劲儿都没了，只知道一个劲儿地做伤害比较高的深蹲。

他混着对 BOSS 血条太长、自己攻击太低的抱怨的急促喘息声听得立花泉背都直了，冲出去从客厅�饮水机打了两杯水回来，自己拿着一杯猛灌。

茅崎至打完堕拉攻，用了最后一点力气拉伸完，差点没背过气儿去，呱唧一下瘫在了地上。他艰难地念出结束语：“这次实况……呼……就到这里……大家、下期再见……”

“辛苦你了。”立花泉由衷地说。

茅崎至似乎没劲儿回答了，只朝她招手，示意要水喝。

立花泉挪过去给他，眼见着他咕咚咕咚喝完，正打算把纸杯扔垃圾桶里，却被他一把拽倒。脸凑得太近了。身体也太近了。彼此的体温隔着衣料传了过来。被他在这种状态下注视着真的很容易产生一些不太妙的幻想。相当不妙的那种。

茅崎至倒是只是单纯地累坏了，没想太多的样子，伸出一只手臂环在她身上搂着，心满意足地叹气：“好治愈……终于充上电了。”

“啊……！至先生你是不是麦克风还没关？”

“……好像是的。不过不用担心啦，可以后期剪掉的。”

“真的要发吗？这次实况。要不别发了吧……？”

“嗯，是啊。怎么了吗？”

“主要是你喘得太色情了，至先生，”立花泉义愤填膺地指出，“尤其是靠在我耳边喘气那会儿，我还以为我在听 H 抓！你这个人对自己运动的时候声音有多工口根本没有自觉的吗？”

“……监督小姐，你还听 H 抓的吗？”

“这不是重点吧！”


	2. 性感至先生在线吃醋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 茅崎至 / 立花泉，交往中设定。
> 
> 短篇，一发完结。
> 
> 剧情梗概：
> 
> 至至看起来是沉稳成熟的大人，其实是个隐性大醋包。
> 
> 泉妹，全程状况外。
> 
> 我知道 OOC 了但我不后悔！
> 
> 吃醋梗要搞当然是看最没可能吃醋的人吃醋！（暴言）
> 
> 雷点预警：
> 
> 可能引起不适的不明显占有欲表现，微妙的日语翻译腔，大量私设与脑补。

立花泉一直以来都坚定不移地相信，至先生是个不会嫉妒的圣人型男友。

在她印象中，距离所谓“吃醋”的概念最接近的一次，是真澄和她一起买东西，结果她忙着买咖喱面包的那回。回来的时真澄那个激动劲儿，疯得跟求婚成功了一样。

当时她和至先生还没交往，充其量叫暧昧期。她不好问，只隐约感觉至先生那几天没什么好脸色，就只顾着闷着头打游戏。

她仔细想想又觉得这人根本不是这种人设，应该是自己自作多情想太多了。

没准儿只是十连又沉船了。

后来交往了，她又想起这一茬。抱着点侥幸心理想着“搞不好真是吃醋了呢？”才本着自己的少女心问了一句：“之前至先生还教过真澄君怎么讨我欢心，难道都不会介意的吗？这种事。”

茅崎至回想起当时被唬得一愣一愣，为了加监督好感不惜在地上爬的碓冰真澄，脸不红心不跳地笑着回答：“怎么会呢。”

“嗯……毕竟也算情敌？”

他操纵着角色上蹿下跳：“不构成威胁嘛。毕竟如果你喜欢那个类型——哦哦！终于来了，是血月！——的话，也不会和我在一起吧？”

果然还是想多了。至先生会吃真澄君的醋什么的，感觉非常超现实。

不过这种回答也对啦。感觉他对游戏以外的事态度都很平和，甚至称得上冷淡，和吃醋这两个字完全不搭界。

反正立花泉从那时候就觉得，自己绝对没希望看见男朋友吃醋的样子了。

万里说要找回枪的手感，就去至的宿舍打了一把某个末世废土背景 FPS 游戏的新 DLC，但还是嫌难度高，地方不够宽敞。至提议让他去玩玩 VR 射击游戏。

立花泉跟着万里，或者说被万里扯着玩儿去了。临走之前她还特地问了一声：“你真的不跟着一起来吗？”

“嗯，我就不去了，毕竟体能废。玩得开心点哦，监督小姐。我会点好汉堡薯条可乐等你回来的。”茅崎至回答。

“不要总是吃快餐啦至先生，对身体不好哦。”

“那就早点回来制止我吧。”

从那次立花泉玩了一把生存游戏她就觉得了，搞不好她很适合这一类游戏。她跟着去了 VR 馆之后完全玩嗨了。

“万里他啊，在那个 VR 游戏馆打僵尸的时候，开枪的动作意外地利索！扔手榴弹的动作也是，简直像美国英雄电影。看见我手忙脚乱，他还手把手教我来着，真的相当可靠。至先生没去真可惜，明明运动量不大，而且很有意思的。”

“……手把手教你？”

茅崎至语气平静地复述。

“嗯嗯，因为没玩过这种，有点不明白要怎么换弹之类的。怎么了吗？”

本来就是担心以自己的定力，听女朋友以无限崇拜的口吻夸另外一个男性生物会心态血崩才没玩别的游戏，只开了好久没玩的《星露谷物语》。

他还是太看得起自己了。

这样下去不是连田也种不下去了吗。

茅崎至叹了口气：“……万里那家伙。啊啊可恶，没公开就是麻烦。又要向他重申一遍领土主权完整的重要性了。”

他前半段咬牙切齿的，音量又刻意压低，不把耳朵凑过去听的话根本理解不了。

立花泉没明白：“领土主权？是最近出了什么战略类游戏吗？”

茅崎至向她清爽地一笑。

“没什么，”他趁着泉被一眼荡魂，轻飘飘啄了她一下，若无其事地回答，“一点小事，监督小姐不用担心。”

被那双玫红色的眼睛注视着，立花泉只能晕晕乎乎地点头。

刚才总感觉他有点生气了，肯定是错觉吧，她想，嗯嗯，一定是。

正当立花泉坚定地认为自己永远不会见到至先生吃醋的时候，奇迹发生了。

很久以前，他俩没在一起的时候，椋送过至一款乙女游戏，希望他能通过游戏领悟到少女漫画的美妙。

好歹是别人送的，哪怕是不常接触的类型，茅崎至还是礼节性地玩了会儿，发现自己无论对人设、剧情还是世界观都没啥兴趣，就转手给立花泉了，也没指望她靠一个乙游入游戏坑，只求她玩了能不那么天然，好歹能有点危机感什么的。

立花泉没有游戏机玩不了，本来打算找个时间向至先生借一个备用机玩，但当时还在为剧团的天价欠款担心，给忙忘了。

后来再想起这件事是被至先生约出去的那次了。他开玩笑地问她，被约到高级酒店吃晚饭看夜景，有没有一种玩少女游戏的感觉。

立花泉这才想起来那个游戏还没来得及玩。

第二天她给男朋友发 lime：“至先生，我借你的 PSV 用一下哦？”

茅崎至反正也三百年没碰过 PSV 了，连理由也没问，非常爽快的答应了。

上班回来他就后悔了。

立花泉非但没有像以往一样喊着“至先生欢迎回来”，热情地迎接他，反而正窝在他房间聚精会神地打乙女游戏。因为她戴着耳机听配音，甚至连他回来了这件事都没察觉到。

直到茅崎至从背后抱住她，把下巴搁在她脑袋顶上，她才反应过来，打了声招呼:“至先生，你回来了啊。”

就连声音听起来都没平时那么雀跃了！

茅崎至感到了人生大危机。

活人他还可以竞争一下，但论美貌他可赢不了纸片人啊？

“在玩椋给的乙女游戏吗？”

“嗯嗯。挺有意思的！玩了这么久，应该差不多要打通了吧。”

“这么快啊。是有什么喜欢的角色吗。”

茅崎至试图装出很感兴趣的语气，大失败。

觉得自己声音听起来实在太怪了，他又试图救场：“一直对着屏幕的话，眼睛会疼的。监督小姐，你去休息一会，把游戏机给我吧？”

“嗯……可以倒是可以，但是我只差一点就能通关了？”立花泉茫然地把游戏机递给他。

茅崎至把 PSV 关机，一把塞回原处，爽了，和颜悦色起来：“游戏打那么快不好，要留一点才有意思。下次再继续打吧。”

立花泉信了。

但不知道，为什么自那之后她再也没成功从男朋友那里借到过 PSV。

只要她一打算谈及这个话题，茅崎至就会以各种方式截住她，比如突然开始录实况让人不方便出声，比如专注地打起音游、ARPG、FPS 或者开网游组队打团本，让人不好意思打断他，比如把她亲来亲去，摸来摸去，折腾得想不起自己来意。

她某天突然灵光闪现了：“至先生该不会是……吃醋了？”

“……女朋友放着正牌男友不要，天天惦记着乙女游戏里的可攻略对象，”茅崎至有些不甘心地承认，“怎么说都会吃醋的吧。”

“但是至先生不是也会打 Galgame 吗？我都没有反对啊。”

茅崎至举双手表忠心：“我这几年可都没打过了啊？”

“但是真澄君说你有玩啊？”

该不会她说的，是“那个游戏”……吧。

难道这就是所谓的现世报吗。

茅崎至视线游移：“这么说的话确实有一个……”

“既然这样，就让我看看吧？至先生会喜欢哪种类型的女孩子，我有点好奇！”

茅崎至绝望地开了电脑，打开游戏给她看。

“晚上好，至先生！”参数完全按照监督小姐的相貌设定的 AI 活力满满地向着屏幕另一侧的玩家打招呼，“咖喱已经做好了哦，快来吃吧？”

“……至先生。”

咽口水声。“嗯，你说。”

“能给我做个至先生的 AI 吗，我觉得我可以。”

“？”


	3. 茅崎至的裙下到底有什么

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 茅崎至 / 立花泉，交往中设定。
> 
> 短篇，一发完结。
> 
> 剧情梗概：
> 
> 因为运气太差，至至被迫穿上女装演《莎乐美》。
> 
> 雷点预警：
> 
> 茅崎至女装，性暗示以及性明示，网络语言、北方方言、日语翻译腔的诡异混合，大量私设与脑补。

长话短说。

现在满开剧团手里有个缀平时没事写着玩的剧本。虽然缀的意思是自己只是把黑历史翻新做成剧本，没什么可行性，大家看看算了，但剧团成员纷纷表示这个剧本不错。

剧本不符合春夏秋冬任何一个组既往的风格，但若是不跨组合作一把将这个剧本演出来就太可惜了。

别的角色选角都很好说，唯一的问题是其中有一个女性角色，设定上有着全剧团谁来演都会显得出戏的美貌和气质，偏偏她戏份还不少，贯穿整个剧本，没办法像圆桌骑士那次一样用衬托的办法应付过去。

横竖换谁演都是丢人，大家只好抽签决定。

结果是大家喜闻乐见的。这个角色由运气最背的茅崎至饰演。

“……真的假的，”茅崎至“嘁”了一声，“运气也太差了吧。20 多岁的公司职员穿女装会惨不忍睹的，你们想清楚一点啊。一点商量余地都没有了吗？”

别的组什么反应不提，秋组反正是吓得全员摆手。满开剧团唯一一个有希望靠演技撑起女装天空的人，皇天马，表示演女性角色会让自己想起他那个演了女子高中生的爹，所以果然还是算了吧。

琉璃川幸遗憾地告诉他，自己也很想演这个角色，可惜自己这体型驾驭不住莎乐美。雪白东也表示自己有兴趣，奈何气质不合适。

茅崎至撇着嘴，有点诧异：“难道我就演得出来吗？”

立花泉比了个 ok 的手势：“至先生，我觉得以你的美貌没问题的。”

被夸帅倒是有过，但他应该什么时候也没有过那种能驾驭得住女装的美貌……吧？

幸似乎和监督小姐一样坚定地认为茅崎至是个穿女装的好料子，打了鸡血一样没多久就把戏服做出来了。无论是面料、呼应原作的好几层薄纱，还是别的各种细节都挺讲究的，茅崎至也就只好乖乖地穿上。

琉璃川幸很满意，还没问他几句关于松紧宽窄穿着怎么样的问题，就喊东姐过来感受一下。雪白东敷面膜敷到一半，走过来看了几眼，竖起大拇指：“不错，有内味儿了。”说完顺手还给他套了个假发。

其他剧团成员也闻讯赶到。不知道为什么完全没人说觉得奇怪，一片赞叹。

就连剧本作者皆木缀都赞不绝口。

茅崎至被吓跑了。

他回房间照了下镜子，这才稍微松了口气。还是一如既往的茅崎至，除了衣服换了一身以外没什么不同，并没有出现“世界线变更，自己突然性转了，所以穿女装看起来很正常”之类的神奇突发状况。

满开剧团的大家都觉得他穿着很对味儿，应该只是商业互吹而已吧。

反正他是觉得除了下半身凉飕飕的以外没什么感觉。

就在他还在对镜沉思的时候，监督小姐推门进来：“至先生，我进来了哦。我听大家说莎乐美的戏服已经做好了？”

她仔细打量了一番。

成年男性的体型摆在这里，女装怎么说都会很奇怪、很违和吧。

茅崎至镇定自若地任由她看，几乎可以预料到女朋友在下一秒笑出声来。这倒没什么，比起穿女装看起来十分不协调，对他来说大概还是穿女装非常自然更伤自尊。

完全没料到的是，监督小姐倒退了三步，捂着心口：“不行了至先生现在不要跟我对视，我稍微有点——”

茅崎至没闹明白她什么意思：“嗯？觉得很反胃，之类的？”

立花泉下意识地反驳：“不不不，一点也不恶心！只是……我稍微有点心跳过速……”

她说完才发现把自己给暴露了，“嗷”一声捂住脸，从指缝瞄他反应。

茅崎至沉默了一会儿：“……监督小姐，很久之前我就想说了，你……藏得够深的啊。”

立花泉小声回答：“我没有！是因为女装的人是至先生，所以我才会……！”

好，现在轮到茅崎至在内心中捂心口尖叫了。

茅崎至心中一片柔情，向前走了几步，想抱抱说了这么可爱的话的女朋友。

立花泉红着脸后退，根本不敢直视他。

茅崎至哄她转头也没效果，就回忆着剧本台词，柔声说：“我要吻你了，约翰。我要用我的牙齿，如同咬着水果一般地吻你。但你为什么不看着我？”

立花泉已经贴到墙上，退无可退了。

她依旧不敢看他，只是努力把视线落在床头的游戏机上。

“你已见到了你的神，约翰，”茅崎至一手撑墙，听着她不稳的呼吸声，下意识地舔了一下嘴角，“可是你却没见到我。为什么你不看我呢？如果你看见我，你一定会爱上我。”

立花泉飘忽不定的目光跟他颤抖着接触了一瞬，就立刻像被灼伤一般迅速地弹开。

那句台词是真的。无论是谁，是先知约翰，还是总监督立花泉……

只要看见他，一定会疯狂地、无可救药地爱上他的。

「以下内容背后注意」

“暂时不会做到底的，所以监督小姐就别再逃了嘛。”

“等一下、至少别穿着这件衣服……！”

“有什么关系，反正监督小姐很喜欢这样吧？”

“虽然是这样没错……但是……”

“别动就好了。……嗯，就是这样，好乖好乖。”

……

…………

………………

“衣服，果然弄脏了吧。”

“……”

“更何况还是被这种东西弄脏。至先生，你会被幸君追杀的。”


End file.
